My lovely Strange Reunion
by Yuki Marie Kuran
Summary: Yuki is already a pureblood but after two years Yuki and Kaname have a fight but something goes wrong and they both are still confused and madly in love with each other. But Yuki hasn't seen Kaname in ten years and is now with Aido A.K.A Hanabusa until...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own: Vampire Knight this story is fan made.

10 Year Reunion

Aidou's p.o.v

Yesh why is it so bright today i thought it was going to rain. Aidou looked around the room and sighed to himself, how could he be so lucky to have Yuki ….. a pureblood princess all to himself. But the one thing that hunted him most was what happens if she sees kaname again after all it has been what ten years? (shhf) "hmmm whats that)? is it not still early to be getting mail? Aidou quickly put on his favourite purple silk robe that Yuki had bought him a month ago and casually walked out of their bedroom into the barley lit hallway and headed for the stairs that lead to the front door the fastest way possible. Mentally slapping himself on the head as he finally picked up the deep blue letter that read Cross's night school REUNION! How could he forget it has been 10 years since he has been with Yuki which means time for a school REUNION. As he herd Yuki silently say "Aidou come here" he felt his heart throb. I just love the way she says my name and with that he immediately flashed on top of Yuki groaning "yes my love".

Yuki's p.o.v

"You're so kawi" Yuki knew why and where they were going tonight after all Yuki could easily here his mind thinking about it. Kissing Aidou all the way to his lips Yuki could feel Aidou harden under her she. But before Yuki could say another word he was inside her hard and fast pumping his hips into her like they were the only people in the world. Yuki silently let him get out all his frustrations . He knew she liked it ruff and moaning with pure pleasure she felt him came inside of her for a long time. "Aido Aid Aidou and finally yuki had hit her climax. With that she rolled on her side with her elbow holding her up she spoke "what are we going to wear to our school REUNION I mean".

Aidou's p.o.v

HA ha ha he couldn't stop laughing during the time the just made love he was thinking he was going to rip the letter to peaces so that Yuki would't have to see Kaname again. But of course she just had to be not just smart but powerful too after a minute he could feel Yuki tense at his side with a loud sigh he gave up "I was rather hoping love that i wouldn't have to see Ruka for at least another decade but what ever makes you happy" and with that Yuki sat up nearly flash stepping to their closet and within near minutes was back holding up a slimming midnight black suit for him in her delicate but very capable hands and in her right hand she was holding a mouth watering royal blue dress that had a black silky ribbon that tightly went around her waist and the royal blue ending of the dress shimmed like how a rose does until there was no more layers for the flower to wrap itself end it came to a stop just below the middle of her legs and from what he could tell there was sleeves but the sleeves were barley sleeves and barley strings they had to be at least two cm wide and the dress was probably made to show her delicate figure but as Aidou scanned the dress again he noted it was gonna be hard tonight to keep Kaname away from her because this dress looked amazing.

Yuki p.o.v

Yuki felt bad instantly because she sae Aidou scan her dress with a hungry expression like he thought she was doing it for him but secretly she really was doing it to watch her lovely brothers deep set eyes pop out at her and clam her. Wait she couldn't think that could she?

Um if you liked my story please comment because I need to know if someone at least liked it because (be brave) this is my vey first story and I would like to make lots of more chapters! DONT WORRY MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! after all Im a pureblood so I have lots of free time U.U


	2. Aidou or Kaname

I don't own vampire knight this is purely fan made

CHAPTER 2

Kaname's p.o.v

As Kaname got out of bed he felt Sara-sama stare at him with a wicked shine in her eye. Uh how much Kaname disliked the thought of having her as his date to the….. Reunion he only wanted her to be because he could at least make Yuki feel uncomfortable with her at his side. Kaname looked at Sara again taking notice that she was already ready for tonight but why was she here already here so clearing his voice kaname said "sara you look as lovely as ever but may I ask why are you here so…early" and with that Kaname was already having dirty thoughts about Yuki because if Sara looked this GOOD,Yuki is going to make me try my hardest not to jump her were she stands tonight.

Sara's p.o.v

Sara tried her very hardest to look her best because tonight was going to be the moment of truth because she knew that kaname would see Yuki with another man and that will REALLY bother him. So that means he will try to make Yuki jealous of her But with all of her charm and beauty Kaname will be rapped around her fingers tonight and thats just were she wants him "Sara you look as lovely as ever but may I ask why your here so early" she herd Kaname answer huskily. ooh He must like what she is wearing or why would he say lovely like that (smiling) sara replied "because darling Kaname I must see that you are ready on time and there is only 3 hours until we have to arrive at the reunion" Sara couldn't believe the shine in his eye as soon as she had said 3 hours but as soon as the shine came it quickly had left. Sara stood up and left the room so Kaname could change with privacy. One day one of these days I will be there changing with him she sighed as she walked out the door heading to Kaname's living room or what ever he calls this room. Sara slowly scanned the room seeing two white sofas, three long book shelfs in the far left corner and a plaza t.v with like a gizzilian dvd cases but what got her eyes was a Very Large Picture of Yuki in a simple purple silk dress with flowers in her hands and who els at her side grabbing her from behind …tightly it looked and she gritted her teeth together when she also sae HER Kaname kissing Yuki below the jaw. Sara was about to go and rip the picture to shreds when Kaname came down in a breath taking suit that just looked amazing. Black truly did make him look like a God of vampires but what she loved most was the way his jacket clung to his perfect muscular chest. "Sorry to keep you waiting the driver will be here soon" kaname said with an expression that read sorry for taking an hour or three I just have to look good. "aww right on time are you ready Sara" Sara nearly melted but she was a pureblood vampire so she had to keep her cool and infect thats what she did. She tuck Kaname's hand and simply kissed him on the cheek and boy did that ever feel good.

Yuki's p.o.v

"Aido you look amazing so come on and hurry up you don't have to be shy you know everyone there and they already knows us" Yuki was about to get out of the car and walk in without him until she sensed Kaname and SARA walk in front of there car heading for the entrance. Yukis heart throbbed Kaname knew she hated Sara but slowly she realized she didn't have a say in who Kaname could date after all she had left him.

FLASH BACK

"Yuki why didn't you tell me you were not ready to make love to me" Kaname nearly whimpered. but Yuki knew that wasn't it "Kaname I LOVE you but…. your my brother and I know were are not human but I was raised that way No what I'am I saying thats not it its just… " Yuki had to run but were she didn't want to leave Kaname. "Yuki what are you saying I waited ten years to be with you and if it's not because I'am your brother then whats the problem" Kaname closed the distance between them in one stride he grabbed her waist and started to kiss her lips slowly just to see if this would sooth her he just couldn't see her cry like this. Yuki had enough of all this and in one push and a jump she was out side in the dark all alone she had no idea were she was but some how she was in a bed and with a start she realized she was actually in a bed and not just any bed Aidou's bed. With him sitting on his small leather sofa staring like she was a lost treasure

END OF FLASHBACK

Without noticing Aido had already got out of the car and was leaning his hand out for her to take his eyes were shining really bright like he was proud to show that she was his and not Kanames. Yuki silently tuck his hand noticing Kaname was still in hearing range and only at least 3feat away she told Aido loud enough so Kaname could here "thank you love" and as if Aido had been rehearsing this line his whole life he said back just as loud "the honour is all mine my lovely Yuki" and with that she could here Kaname's teeth grind and she knew this was going to be a fun night.

Kaname's p.o.v

Just as he thought! He was going to be insanely mad tonight because Yuki wearing a royal blue dress that had a black silky ribbon that tightly went around her waist and the royal blue ending of the dress shimmed like how a rose does until there was no more layers for the flower to wrap itself end it came to a stop just below the middle of her legs and from what he could tell there was sleeves but the sleeves were barley sleeves and barley strings they had to be at least two cm wide and the dress was probably made to show her delicate figure and her breast in a good way and she wore her hair down but had it curled at the tips with diamond earrings that were decent in size. Dame she looked good. Maybe just maybe he was going to take her into his arms soon with a slight chuckle he sensed Sara stiffen at the sight of Yuki figures he thought of course Sara would be intimidated by Yuki, Yuki was a mouthful to look at and she was a powerful pureblood too but then Kaname stiffened when he felt Sara sigh silently in relief as he realized that Yuki was to alone he heard her say to AIDOU "thank you my love" and that really pissed him off my love what the hell does that mean surly Yuki just needed a date tonight and that was all but then why say (my love)? thinking about that sent shivers down his spine and as he slowed his pace so he could here more he herd something that told him they were together "the honour is all mine MY lovely Yuki" Aido had probable said that loud so he could here probable. As Yuki came right beside him with AIDO on her left Kaname noticed that she couldn't help but sneak a peek at him and that made him want to kill Aido and take her right there and then but the question was did she love him anymore.

Aidou's p.o.v

As he was walking in he felt Yuki's grip tighten he felt stares and gasps. He thought to himself remembering some people had left before the night class found out that the human girl that Kaname had an obsession with was really a pureblood vampire and not just that she was also Kaname's sister and fiance Aido chuckled used to be fiance sounds better now. The first people to greet them was surprisingly Ruka and Kain. "It's not that its not nice to see you but i never would have thought that you and Yuki would be a pair" Kain said shyly "well it's nice to see that you have matured enough for Yuki's sake" Ruka laughed happily and he noticed Yuki had thought that was funny too. "I never thought I would see this place again it kinda makes me want to be in my uniform again making sure rules are kept" Yuki said playfully Kain laughed hard with Ruka. "you certainly loved those days" chuckled Zero and with that Kain and Ruka left. "Hello Zero are you enjoying yourself" Aido said. "yes I am now that Yuki is here" Aido noticed that Zero was still very protective over Yuki so he laughed and said I'll let you guys catch up. Walking away Aido looked around the large room that had 3 large tables were my guess is were we will all be eating tonight Aido tuck note on the seating arrangements he sae that Yuki was to sit beside Kaname as he feared and on her left was Rima and for himself on his right was Sara and on the left was Shiki uh well Aido looked around the room there was streamers of blue and red all around the room and by the balcony he sae Kaname and Cross talking and the floor was of white tile and there was three different hallways and one of the hallways he could feel a slight warmish breeze and the farthest one had a flight of stairs. When he looked to see Kaname again he sae him walking towards Yuki. That really pissed him off but he knew that Yuki would want her space tonight…..he could always watch her he thought but then Yuki could sense that. Shit he was completely out of luck today.

Yuki's p.o.v

Yuki felt a gentile tap on her left shoulder spinning around to see who it was and she couldn't help but say "Kaname" in a very happy voice crap now for sure he will know she still likes him….. loves him

"Yuki would you like to dans with me" Yuki looked around to see who was watching looking around finding none Yuki gave Kaname a huge smile and whispered so only he could here and said "yes I would love to dance ….with you" with that she noticed Kaname's eyes go lighter and dame did he ever look good in black Kaname quickly grabbed Yuki's thin waist and started to move her slowly towards the third hallway that she could feel warm air coming from. When Yuki looked at Kaname and stared she felt him push her harder against his body she gasped and she felt him smile but she was not able to look him in the eye ….yet. "kaname were are you taking me" Yuki felt the worm breeze more now, without noticing Yuki rapt her arms around Kaname's neck leaning her head on his chest taking in his sent because this could be the last time she is going to be this close to him "Yuki why did you leave me for…Aido"? Kaname said silently. With a slight mood change Yuki let Kaname go and went to rest her hands on the railing outside well looking at the moon she said "it was an accident when I left. I fell asleep somewhere and when I awoke I… was sleeping in Aido's room I swear I was going to come back that night but when I went to your room that same morning Aido had came with me and when I opened the door …..you weren't there and I went into shock balling my eyes out because I DIDN'T know were you were and ….. Aido helped me ..a lot" Yuki was about to cry after she said that to Kaname but she held it in. Moments of paining silents Kaname had asked "what room did you look for me in" with a slight head movement Yuki said loudly "our room of course …..or were you in another r…room".

Kaname's p.o.v

"Yuki when you left my powers went hay wire and I totally trashed our room Yuki" He ended their distance in two strides and rapt Yuki in his arms so long for needing Sara he thought "Yuki I went to the chair mans residence so I could keep my cool Yuki I would rather die than have you think that I had left you Yuki I loved you and I love you now" Kaname tuck Yuki in his arms and started to kiss her mouth softly but slowly he started to kiss her stronger until he was pushed back slightly by the panting Yuki "I DON'T know what to do….. Aido you I don't deserve you both" that really pissed me off "Yuki you were never his you were mine the whole time unless you actually love him more than me now" "Kaname how could you say that I crave you I wan't you now body and sole its just what about Aido I can't just leave him….. after I have made a bold appearance like this tonight with him". Kaname quickly thought it over "I will propose to you and you will say yes". "That has to work because it is against the law for a pureblood to turn down another pureblood for a noble so Aido will understand Yuki trust me" Kaname knew he was going to return home tonight with Yuki the most beautiful and the most smarts girl ever. Kaname felt Yuki kiss his lips then his ear and say "see you at dinner fiance" and then she gracefully walked away towards the ball room. A few moments later Sara came by "Kaname will you please dans with me now" she gripped his hand and led him the way were Yuki had just left to. Kaname swiftly sae Yuki grin as he sae her across the room with Aido but then he started to dans the Meranga with Sara. Smiling to himself he sae that Yuki was getting jealous.

Yuki's p.o.v

Yuki sae Sara start to dans with Kaname and in fact she hated it and Yuki could see Kaname teasing her with his eyes. So Yuki started playing along swiftly grabbing Aido. Yuki purposely danced near Kaname. Well Aido of course danced the salsa with her because he wanted to show Kaname he had her before and Yuki could tell that really peeved Kaname off "Aido" Yuki asked softly "yes dear" that really shook Yuki when he said that Yuki felt bad she did love him but she loved Kaname more and after all she did satisfy Aido those ten years but Yuki knew if she didn't leave him tonight she would never be the same again when the song ended she quickly left Aido heading to the balcony trying to hide her tears she silently sobbed until she felt Zero grab Yuki from behind and pull her into his arms "Yuki I here'd you and Kaname talking and I think your making the right choose because Kaname has always been there for you like I have and if I had any say I …. Zero sighed I would say you belong with Kaname and in the distant future if you so wish to leave Kaname for Aido I'am sure Aido would take you back" and with that Zero left to go dance with his "ha" fiance I always knew Zero would find love but why did she have to look so much….like herself when she went to go rejoin the party Yuki herd Aido upstairs groan SARAS name what the hell Yuki instantly knew it was only herself and …Kaname that could here this since they were born natural hunters slowly she headed for the the stairs only to see Kaname at the foot of the stairs.

Kaname's p.o.v

"Yuki are you sure you want to walk in on them" Kaname knew how she was probably feeling betrayed, unworthy …..happiness "Yuki why are you smiling surly you are angry" uh how much he loved her when she smiled like this. "because Kaname if we walk in on them we can make a sean and I finally know that I can let him go now" Yuki said innocently Kaname nearly jumped her were she stood but instead he grabbed her hand and quickly before Sara noticed them he swiftly opened the door to see Aido on the bottom of Sara buckling his hips to the beat of her moving up and down Kaname noted that Yuki's body was way better then Saras "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Yuki What Are You Doing Here" Aido said pushing Sara off sending her on the ground beside her gold laced dress Aido in a flash was dressed. "You peace of low life garbage cheating on Yuki for Sara she is barley a lady more like a monster let alone a beauty like Yuki" Kaname knew he was playing his role well because he felt Yuki step into the room and step forward and slapped the now standing Sara that was still bare " you think you won but the truth is I'am know and again and also forever with the pureblood of your dreams so I hope you soak that in" Yuki said loudly in her most powerful voice he or anyone has ever has herd before as seconds grew by Kaname noticed that Aido's eyes were completely blank witch means he was not himself "Yuki thats not Aido he's being controlled by Sara but why Sara?" Kaname was shocked to see Yuki run straight into Aido's arms screaming at him to wake up Kaname didn't not notice that Aido was on the floor until Yuki was on top of him saying "please Aido I love you don't fall to were I cant save you". Yuki was crying onto his chest. " I did that to him because Yuki has every man I love rapt around her fingers Kaname please don't let her rap you too" Sara was on the floor were her dress was. Not even bothering to put it on. "Sara I was rapt around Yuki's fingers the DAY she was born and I always will be forever until death!" Kaname couldn't tell were her mood had changed but suddenly she yelled "I bet you will be at my door in ten years saying that Yuki has made love with another man that I love maybe like TAKUMA and I will let you in and I will feast on your blood like the beasts that we are" and just like that she was gone. But when Kaname had turned his head he found that Yuki did truly not just love him but half of her heart now belonged to the sleeping Aido uh how he just hated to admit it b-.

Yuki's p.o.v

"Wake up Aido did you here me I love you" How can I leave him or even leave Kaname! Aido I need you please wake up maybe my blood or even No its no use "Aido I love you please wake up leaning in her head Yuki silently parted her lips and gave Aido a long and passionate kiss. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks but suddenly as Yuki still had her lips to Aido she finally felt a response she opened her eyes to see that Aido's eyes were full of tears and were they had fallen they turned to ice "Yuki Aido sobbed on her mouth I'am so sorry she told me she had a gift for you and she was wondering if I would know if you would like it an-Yuki I'am so sorry Aido was sobbing harder now his head was covered with her chest so his voice was muffled and now your leaving me Yuki" "Dinner is ready I guess I will tell them to wait 5 minutes" Kain said quickly before he left. Yuki got up and wiped her dress and eyes looking over the room to see were Kaname had gone he was looking at her with painful eyes that were screaming with sad emotions helping Aido up and holding Kanames hand they all silently walked down to the dinner table Yuki knew she had lost her appetite but she couldn't help but notice that Aido had taken Rima's seat and Rima had taken his seat so that she could sit with Shiki Yuki's cousin. As they were all eating Yuki felt silent glares from Kain and Zero. Yuki had no idea what she was going to do tonight, go with Kaname or Aido….

This is my very second CHAPTER U.U and I hope to get at least 20 comments so that I know at least a few people read this. AND PLS COMMENT ON WHO YOU LIKE BETTER KANAME OR AIDOU COUSE I LOVE EM BOTH!

P.S I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ THIS!


	3. love me, love me

I don't own vampire knight

CHAPTER 3

Aidou's p.o.v

Yuki is not coming back with me but I love her, even her presence beside me is screaming at me to reach over and kiss her passionately. I know I cant live without her what should I do. I would kill myself without her and I'am sure Kaname would do the same tonight if it were the other way around. "Did you here me? Takuma said smiling can you pass me another peace of that French bread?" Aido noticed every one was now staring "um sure sorry about that I was just thinking about something". "Aido its ok I just wanted a peace of bread". Takuma had said soberly. I have to clear my mind for now until I think of a solution that doesn't involve killing myself.

Yuki's p.o.v

Aido seems really out of it and Kaname seems to be acting calm and collected. I already made up my mind Kaname, I love you and I am sorry I made you wait 20 years. I remember why I call Aido by his last name he said he liked it better than his first name Hanabusa witch means petals of a flower but I never really got that because it felt to me that he loved me but he never wanted to be close to me and if I live forever I don't want to be lonely because he is only a noble witch means he still has human blood in him that makes him die at a shorter live span than me by about 999,000 years. My mother Juri and father Haruka also made me for Kaname so he wouldn't be lonely but in truth I wouldn't care if Kaname was a noble I just love him as simply as that. I do realize now how selfish I truly am sorry Aido I don't deserve your love. "Yuki I love you but if you go home tonight with Kaname I'll kill myself"….. Yuki could here silent gasps among the Vampire crowed "Aido what no I wont kill... I love you to much Yuki and Aido were now standing beside each other not daring to reach out and soothe the other person Yuki could feel eyes at the side of her head "so please….. I have one request then if you wont end my life I cannot cope with the fact that you are going to leave me so will you spare both of our feeling and wipe my memory of every kiss ….every time we told each other of our love and every night and day we spent together … Yuki I am a selfish man to ask this of you and you may not forgive me but please when and if you wipe my memory can…. we still…be close as …..friends Aido was now holding Yuki's hand and was stroking the back of her palms that were weirdly not even sweaty "Aido please do not think of your self as a selfish man we have both committed a sin tonight and in truth I am also selfish in many ways as you are and I know this will hurt you by me saying this but those ten years I spent with you were the best time of my life but I most go with Kaname and fallow him in our never ending journey. Yuki felt something cold and wet but very rare skim down the side of her cheeks what was on her cheeks that felt so….familiar Yuki could here gasps again but this time they were loud "I have never heard of a pureblood crying in public this truly means that Yuki does love Aido" Ruka said quietly "Kaname …Oni-sama I will be spending my night with Aido and in the morning I will be with you I love you but this is what I most do for now" yuki was cleaning away the tears she had shed when she felt Kaname's tight arms around her "all right Yuki I'll leave now but in the morning do you want me to send you in a-". "Actually I can drop Yuki off in the morning so I can see how Aido is after he has been cleared of his memories Kain was saying loudly as if he were in any posission to have a say in the matter "fine but when you go to pick me up what time will it be because I will be in much grief so what time will you be there …. actually….. eleven is fine see you then. Aido are you ready". "yes … Lov- Yuki-sama Im ready to leave now let us take our leave now goodbye everyone sorry for the ….unpleasant evening when you see us again do not mention or even whisper what has happened tonight please because when you see me again I'll be ….the un mature Aido that hast to here every secret so I'll be the guy you guys know of so well goodbye now". As Yuki looked around to see if Kaname had left yet she noticed _ Sara shira what ever _was on the ground pleading as it looked like but she noticed Kaname just kept walking, And so she and her former lover kept on going too.

I know this one was kinda short sorry eeeeep U.U I just wanted the part were Yuki takes Aido's memories to be….more dramatic!


End file.
